Empty Heart
by Pumpkineater
Summary: Quinn's date goes wrong, luckily Karofsky's here with swear words, longing and empty hearts. Swearing Slight Sam/Quinn


Sam Evans took a slurp of his coke and leaned in closer to Quinn Fabray.

"So, what do you say to a sleepover?"

Quinn choked on her own drink of sparkling water. "A sleepover? Sam, we've only just started going out."

"But Quinn…It's been five months. Don't you think it's time to cement our relationship?"

"No, I don't! Sam, we've been through this. I'm saving myself till I get married."

"Well I don't think you got that bastard child from holding the guys hand."

Quinn slapped her hands down on the table, upsetting both their drinks. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare call my little baby a bastard!"

Everyone in Breadsticks turned around and stared at the feuding couple.

"You gave her up! Just forget about it and-

"My baby is not an _it._" Quinn said through gritted teeth, "My baby is a little girl called Beth."

Sam mopped up the spilled liquid with a paper napkin. "You're getting too worked up about it. I think you should go home and get some sleep."

"Of course I'm getting worked up! And I am not going home Sam Evans, with you're stupid smug smile, and lemon juice hair!"

A waitress tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss, if you carry on yelling I'm afraid you'll be asked to leave the property."

Quinn spun around. "I'm not leaving! And I deserve my right to yell!"

"Miss, can you please sit down and carry on eating."

"No, I won't!"

"Miss, I'm afraid I'll have to escort you-

"No need." Said a gruff voice.

Dave Karofsky was standing beside the waitress, wearing his letterman jacket, and concern in his eyes.

Quinn's heart stopped. "Dave."

"She's with me. I'll take her out for some fresh air, I think her medications wearing off."

The waitress nodded, and Quinn saw she was a little freaked out by Dave's size. "Of course."

Dave glanced at Sam. "I'm stealing you're girlfriend for a minute. Do you mind?"

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend." Said Quinn.

A flicker of annoyance appeared in Sam's eyes. "I guess so."

"Thanks." Dave grabbed Quinn's hand and led her outside.

"I can walk without you holding me you know." Quinn said, but she didn't mind that much. She knew that holding your kids hand makes you feel safe.

"I know. Just making sure you don't escape."

"Knight in shining armour you are Karofsky." Quinn quipped.

"Will it kill you?" Karofsky stopped walking and looked at her.

"What will kill me?"

"Calling me Dave. Just once. I call you Quinn, why can't you call me my first name?"

"I don't know. It feels different, calling you Dave. Shows I'm your friend."

Karofsky/Dave looked down at the ground. "Don't you want to be my friend?"

"Oh Dave, of course I want to be your friend. It's just I don't want your friends to abandon you because you hang around with a gleek."

Dave laughed, but it wasn't a nice laugh. "Face it. You think I'm just a chubby boy who sweats too much, and that I'll be bald by the time I'm 30."

Quinn shook her head. "I never said that."

"Kurt did."

"Oh sweetie!" Quinn understood immediately. "You still like him don't you?"

"Like him. I worshipped the ground he walked on. I tracked his every moment."

"And you pushed him into lockers."

Dave kicked the wall suddenly, making her jump. "Fuck! Why the hell did I fall in love with a stupid gay fag? Fuck this shit!"

Quinn placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dave, you need to calm down."

"Calm down! You were the one who was screaming shit at your boyfriend!"

"Puckerman." Quinn interrupted.

Dave stopped ranting. "What about him?"

"You're just like him. Tough, swearing, angry about everyone."

"You're making me feel a whole lot better Quinn."

"But on the inside, you're kind and sensitive, and confused."

"I'm not confused. I'm not confused about my sexuality, whatever the Blaine kid says."

"You're confused about me." Said Quinn.

"You?"

She knew she had Dave listening. It worked every time, Artie, Puck, and Finn. "You're confused about me, because you like me, yet you don't love me, and I like you, just not as a new lover."

"You like me?"

Quinn laughed. "I like you. But, you're Dave Karofsky, and I'm Quinn Fabray, and we can't be seen together."

"You make us sound like star crossed lovers." He said.

"I don't get you. You slushie people and hang out with jerks like Azimo, yet you're nice and dare I say, smart."

Dave stared up at the sky. "We've been out here longer than a minute. Sam will be getting worried."

"Fuck him."

"What?"

"I don't need him. He's just want's me for popularity and cheap sex. Fuck him."

"I would if he glanced in my direction."

Quinn laughed. "He'd snog you in an instant."

"I thought you were Christian?"

She rolled her eyes. "Everyone thinks Christian are homophobic but we're not. Kurt's one of my best friends."

"Do you think of me as gay or straight?"

Quinn thought he was making another stupid joke, but when she looked at his face, she saw real worry.

"I just think of you as Dave Karofsky. You can't make or break a friendship by someone's sexual preference."

"Do you know why I pushed him into lockers?"

Quinn knew he was talking about Kurt. Truth be told, she didn't want to talk about him, but she let Dave carry on.

"It's because it meant I could touch him. Feel his skin. And every time I shoved him away, I was shoving him away because I was scared that I loved him."

"Kinda like sex, but without the messy bits."

"Do you know what you look like Quinn?" Dave grabbed both her hands.

"A teenage girl with too much time on her hands?"

"An angel. You look like an angel, with your blonde hair, your pretty face and an empty heart. You look amazing."

Quinn didn't know what to do. She wanted to run back to Sam and scream he was stalking her. She wanted to kiss Dave and make her feel better. She wanted to phone Kurt and blackmail him into going out with Karofsky.

She stepped away from him and shook her head. "I need to go back to Sam."

"I know. I'm being stupid, aren't I? A scared little boy who doesn't understand how extraordinary ordinary he is."

Quinn stood up on tiptoes and kissed his forehead. "You are a wonderful friend who doesn't understand how extraordinary you are."

She walked away and back into breadsticks. Sam was texting someone, but he put it away as he saw her coming.

"You ok Quinn?"

"I'm ok now. Just needed to let out some steam." She sat down opposite him.

"What was the matter?"

"I had an empty heart."


End file.
